


Together

by ForTheFunOfIt_37



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForTheFunOfIt_37/pseuds/ForTheFunOfIt_37
Summary: Cute little snippet of life for Daniel and Peggy. Peggy didn't think she needed anyone, and Daniel didn't think he was good enough. Both were wrong.





	Together

Peggy Carter-Sousa woke with a smile on her face and a feeling of contentment in her heart. She rolled onto her otherside to look at her husband. He adjusted his grip on her in his sleep. His dark hair was a tousled mess and his gentle eyes still closed, but Peggy admired him all the same. To her, he was beautiful. Messy hair and all.

“Daniel,” She whispered. “Are you awake?”

“ _Ainda_ _não_ ,” He stirred a bit as he murmured in Portuguese, but did not wake. She had discovered during their courtship that Daniel’s bilingualism came out more in private and when he was tired than any other time. She hadn’t even known that he was raised speaking both English and Portuguese until a year or so after they had met. 

Deciding to let him sleep, Peggy unwound his arm from her waist and slipped from their bed. Noting the sound of dissatisfaction that Daniel made at the loss of her touch, she walked quietly from the room to the kitchen.

Never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that she would enjoy a man’s touch as much as she did. She never once thought the comforting weight of someone’s arm around her middle would be what she needed to lure her to sleep. She never considered that happiness could be found in the heartbeat of another person echoing in her mind.

Margaret Elizabeth “Peggy” Carter never once imagined that she would need anyone else in her life.

Bet then she’d met Daniel Sousa and all of that changed. He was everything to her and she needed him like she needed oxygen.

The feeling was mutual and it was not long before they were married. She had never made a better choice than when she said yes.

She considered all these things as she sat at their kitchen table nursing a cup of steaming tea when the occupant of her thoughts limped into the kitchen. 

“You didn’t wake me?” Were his first words as he drew close to her, kissing her cheek before moving to pour himself a cup of coffee.

She raised an amused eyebrow at his first words. “Good morning to you too, Daniel.”

He dropped into the chair across from her. “Sorry, right. Good morning, darling. How did you sleep?”

“Fine, thank you. And I didn’t wake you because you seemed like you could use the sleep.” 

“We all could,” He said into the bottom of his coffee mug. “What’s on your agenda for today?”

“I thought we could start with breakfast---real food not coffee---” she said as he indicated his cup in answer to the suggestion of food. “Then I thought we could finally finish our Spring cleaning. After that, I don’t know.”

“I do,” Daniel answered. He gave her a wolfish grin that displayed his idea for the rest of the day.

Peggy felt a blush creep onto her face as she thought of how much she approved of his unspoken idea. “I agree. That would be a most productive use of time.”

Daniel rose from his chair and leaned across the table to catch her in a kiss.

“I love you,  _ minha vida _ .” He whispered onto her lips.

Peggy couldn’t form the words herself, so she kissed him again. She was so glad to have someone to spend her days with, and to start a family with. Whatever the world would throw at them, they’d face it.

Together.


End file.
